Blood of a Thousand
by ZellJr
Summary: During Frieza's reign over Planet Vegeta, Bardock assembled a group of rebels to counter Frieza's regime in hopes of restoring the Saiyan rule. But in the process, he loses his son and realizes his only hope for bringing him back is to work for Frieza.
1. Chapter 1

Premise: During Frieza's reign over Planet Vegeta, Bardock assembled a group of rebels to counter Frieza's regime in hopes of restoring the Saiyan rule. He sets out with a group of fifty men to pillage a fort belonging to Frieza.

Chapter 1:

_"Please don't leave me!" the woman cried, repeatedly as she held on to the boy's arm. "Please! I'm begging you!"_

_"Mother, I have to!" the boy shouted back, tugging his arm free. "I'm sorry but they need me! Trust me! I'll be back!"_

_"No you won't! Don't go! Please! I'm begging you!"_

_The woman's grip broke..._

_"I'm sorry..." and the boy was gone._

"Father, I'm here," I heard a young voice cry. I turned around with a fury to see it was Kakkarot. Thick-headed little boy. He was a shadow in the distance

"What are you doing here?! I told you to go and stay with your mother!" The rampart before me exploded into a shower of hailing fire. Redness was my only background. "Go back! Go now! Watch over your mother!"

"I can't do that! You need me!" The blazes grew with obsession and reddened the black skies above.

"Here they come sir!" Tora shouted to me. I could hear the hesitation in his voice. It bit my ear.

I turned back to Kakkarot, grabbed him by his ruffled hair, and carried him over to a nearby hole in the center of the wreckage that lay about us.

"Stay here!" I didn't trust that stubborn boy. He was always trying to prove himself. Always trying to be just like daddy. Daddy ain't so great. He'll learn that soon enough.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. A cold hand. It pulled me back, dragging me through the dirt. Some more grabbed onto me, my face, my neck, dragging me towards the citadel. Then just before one grabbed my eyes, I saw a hand reach into that hole in the center of this battlefield. And my teeth closed, tightly, fiercely, like an animal, upon a cold flesh. I tasted fresh blood.

Immediately the hands released their grips from my body. And the battled had begun. I drove my fist into the body of one of the men clad in armor. My fist dug deep into his inner recesses and blood splattered across the fiery ground.

A fist rammed into my face, turning my head slightly. I shrugged it off and grabbed that man's face, squeezing it, crushing it, savoring the sound of crunching bones. My grip tightened. My grin widened. And finally, my hand closed, with nothing in them but blood, flesh, and shattered bones.

Torrents of fire erupted all around me as a volley of energy balls was raining from within the citadel.

"Bardock!" One of the men shouted to me. I looked to him, then back to my son. He was standing there, huffing and puffing with a dead body by his leg. A dead body by his leg. Dammit, that kid had Saiyan blood running through his veins. He wanted to be just like daddy.

"Dad, I told you I could help," he said. I didn't say a word. I just stared into his eyes. I could see a soldier in there, a warrior. He looked just like me.

I knelt down by him and rubbed my hand through his hair. Behind me the sound of a battle of a thousand men rang out. I looked back to my son and whispered to him, "You'll get your time. Right now, the rebels don't need you. You're just getting in the way. Get out of here now or you'll just slow us down."

"But I can fight."

"Not well enough! Someday you'll be a great warrior, but for now you're only a distraction!" I gave him a shove. He was tough. He could take it. Sure enough he would grow up to be a true Saiyan. I just wanted more than anything, for him to live that long. "Get out!"

"Sir, an incoming ship!" Totappo cried out.

"Then let's go ahead and make it welcome. It'll fit right in." A grin spread across my face as the ship landed. "Go!" I roared, and like martyrs, we charged right at Doom, fiercely, foolishly.

The doors opened, smoke burst out, shading the terror that waits within. We all felt it, we all knew what was behind. But before we could get to our sense and stop like wise men could, a barrage of energy beams rained upon us.

Light flashed all about, and with each terrifying flash, a scream of agony cried out. Again. A flash. A cry. Again. A flash. A cry. It was raining blood, left and right, with the rising dust and debris trying its best to cover up the terror, the massacre.

Flash after flash, thunder after thunder, my men fell left and right. Over and over. Pain struck me suddenly. A flash. Pain. Another. A cry. Pain. Eruptions all about. A flash. Blackness.

My eyes squinted open, struggling, struggling to free themselves from Death's claws. Redness filled the sky above me. All around me lay decapitated bodies. Blood trailed all about. And each man's grave was a crater in the ground, built by their own foolish desires. I wasn't one of them. I crawled about, examining each of the bodies I came across. But when coming a cross a smaller body, my heart froze, my arms trembled. I reached out to it, arm quivering and barely under my control.

"K...Kakkarot." I mumbled. I could hardly feel the words come out of my mouth. I didn't know what to think, what to do. This all seemed like a dream. "Get up, boy." I began to shove the body with what little strength I had left. "Why are you so still? Get up. Let's go home to your mother."

He was silent. My throat choked up. I tried to ignore it. But for some reason, I couldn't. "Get up!" My cry echoed through the still air. My vision blurred slightly. It was all so strange. "You're strong, Kakkarot! Why are you lying there like that?! Come on! Get up!" I rose to my feet, gritting my teeth together and straining myself. Then I lifted the boy up onto my shoulder. And I left. Everything was so quiet.

"You must be tired, Kakkarot. You did well out there. Have I ever told you how proud I was of you? You're just like me." It felt like I was talking to myself, but I knew he was listening. He was just worn out for fighting so hard.

Weeks later I arrived home. Things looked the same as always, and I still had that boy atop my shoulder. I opened the door and set the boy down on his bed to rest. My hands, body, face, everything was reddened. The room was dark. The air was thin. Everything felt so odd, so strange. So quiet. My wife was no where to be found. Nothing to be found here. Nothing but trail of blood leading from upstairs to outside.

Everything was so dark, so quiet, so strange, so different. I don't know. It made me feel weird. I looked back to the blood on the ground, then to my son, covered in holes and blood, then to the mirror in front of me. And that's when it all hit me. There was nobody here. I was all alone. My body, stiff, motionless, my head, blank. All I could feel was wetness on my cheeks. And I just sat there. In the darkness, all by myself.


	2. Devil's Covenant

I could see my breath in that dark room. A small cloud out in front of my lips. But that was it. I couldn't see another damn thing. I proceeded deeper into the room, taking slow, cautious steps.

"My Lord, shall I turn on the lights?" one of the servants asked.

"Ask our guest?" a voice, lost deep in the darkness, replied.

"Yes, Master Frieza." The servant paused a while. "Saiyan, shall I turn on the lights."

I hesitated. "No." I didn't want those lights on. The darkness shielded me.

The large door shut.

"Saiyan," Frieza spoke out. We were both concealed in the darkness. "I heard you had a quite a proposal to offer."

I remained hidden in the black atmosphere. I couldn't see a thing but my icy breath out in front of me.

The menacing voice struck out again. "Let's hear it."

I looked up, towards the direction of his voice. My breathing was far too loud. I had to keep my composure. "Yes." Silence. "The Saiyan race can be controlled."

I sensed the anticipation and excite in the air. "Oh really?! Let me hear it?"

"Slow down..." I spoke. I paused a while. My breathing hadn't slowed, but my voice was as unshaken as could be. "Listen."

I heard his chuckling in the darkness.

"Are you listening?!"

Silence.

"I'll tell you...everything you need to know."

I sensed his anticipation rise again.

"But...you have to allow me to use the dragonballs and make a wish of my-"

"Wait," Frieza spoke calmly. "Wish for what? The dragonballs are no toys."

I looked at the direction of his voice. The darkness was covering up my shame quite well. "I want my boy back. That's all..."

"Your boy?"

I didn't reply.

He chuckled. "Just for a child..." The wicked voice echoed through the room. I sat there, hidden in the darkness. The fog in front of my mouth grew larger. I didn't say a word. "If that is all-"

"Wait!" I barked. "I want the dragonballs first."

"No."

"Then who pays first?"

"You do. Tell me the secret, and the dragonballs are yours once I collect them."

"What if you never collect them?"

"Quite the thoughtful one, aren't you?" I could sense the bitterness in his voice. "In that case, we'll work on a system of checks and balances."

Silence.

"Explain."

Then the fiendish voice spoke. "Quite simply, I'll bring each dragonball as I locate them. And with each dragonball I give you, you must do a task for me. Then as the seventh dragonball is delivered, you will tell me this great Saiyan secret. A fine system of checks and balances."

A smile was spread wide across his face. I could feel it. It was buried somewhere there, deep in the darkness. "How do I know the dragonballs will work?"

"Only one way to find out..."

I looked to the ground. I saw nothing. I breathed. That whitish fog. Again. That whitish fog. Then I looked back up towards Frieza's direction. There was nothing but darkness. And I was glad.

Out from the black shield I saw an orange ball reach out, almost like a shooting star. "The first dragonball," Frieza whispered. I took it. "And now for your first task...I want two dead rebels. You know the two I want..."

I left the room with Frieza's ominous chuckles echoing behind me. The deal was done.

The next day, I found myself in the tavern. Lights on, bright, burning my eyes. I kept trying trying to hide myself, looking away from any man who stared at me. There was no darkness here to cover my shame.

"Bardock!" a deep voice called out to me. "You survived?" The man approached me from the left and I saw that it was Prun.

"It is Bardock!" another voice, quite similar, called out form the right. It approached me. It was Plume. The two were twin brothers. "I heard what happened at the Battle of Fort Laghred!"

"Well, I'm here," I replied. I looked away from them.

"You did great out there," Prum added. "Only a matter of time until Frieza's forces start to feel the impact." A wild grin was struck across his face. I avoided it. "We have another campaign tonight. Let's head to the dugout."

I saw all the rebels stampeding down to the basement and tried to ignore them. Then I took a glance at the dragonball in the sack at my side. It was burning orange, like a hot, fiery sun. And in it I could see my son, smiling at me. He reached out to me and I reached to him. And soon my hand was wrapped around that cold, fiery ball. There was nothing in it.

I got up and headed to the dugout with the rest.

"Remember, once attacked, be sure to hold your ground," I heard Tate, the second in command, after me, chant. "Retreat is a sign of weakness. We cannot afford to show any!"

Everyone looked to me as I entered the shadowy den. The dragonball was far brighter in here.

"Bardock has joined us!" Plume roared. His eyes sparkled with admiration. "You know we couldn't finish up the plan without you!"

"He's right," joined in another.

"What's the plan so far?" I asked.

"We're headin' right for a barrack nearby," Prun replied. "We'll sack it! We're so ready! This time, there's a very small chance of failure. Everyone's well-fed, ready, and riled up. Ain't that right, men!"

"That's right!" they chanted in unison. I couldn't help but smile.

"Frieza ain't a threat!" Plume added. "Ain't that right...Saiyans!"

"That's right!"

"We are gonna' storm that place like no man's business!" Zalius boomed.

"Then, men," Tate began. "Let the Saiyans ride out!" The rebels hopped up, chanting, and roaring, and booming like wild men. Like Saiyans.

They were all patting me as they left the dugout. They bumped into me, roaring, and trying to drag me along. And as Plume and Prun tried to exit, I grabbed them by their shoulders. It got a lot darker in here. I was grateful.

"What'cha need, sir?" Plume spoke out.

I waited till everyone else left.

I looked into their eyes, deep into them. A soft smile spread across my face. And I closed my eyes. Then I opened my eyes. It was darker. My hands rose up into the air.

Silence filled the room. The deed was done.

I sat there, still hiding in that darkness. It was the only safe place I had left to hide. But it couldn't hide the red blood on the floor, on Plume, on Prune. It couldn't hide the bloody tears running down my cheeks. It couldn't hide the fiery dragonball in my pocket, laughing at me, taunting me, controlling me.

That dragonball burned a hole in my heart. And filled another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I left the bodies in the room. No one would expect that I did it. It's an assassination by one of Frieza's men. Of course. I stepped out of the basement into a beaming, overwhelming light. The horrifying flash burned my eyes and I noticed my arm jump to my face to cover my eyes. I exited the pub, my arm still over my eyes, taking short steps.

"Where are the others?" a soldier asked me. I didn't recognize the voice. I opened my eyes to see that everyone was standing around waiting.

"What the hell are you all still doing here?" I asked them, squinting. It was dark outside but my eyes were still sensitive from earlier.

"We can't leave a man behind," Tate responded immediately.

I grinned and let out a slight chuckle. "They're busy. I asked them to stay back."

They all nodded and mumbled amongst one another.

"Shall we?"

Tate looked back to me and replied, "Sir, we're ready!"

The dozen or so men, roared in unison.

I gazed upon the sky. It was about to rain. "Saiyans...!"

The men became silent. The air was full of tension. Every man waited in anticipation.

A drop of rain splashed on the ground beneath us.

"...We march!"

The roar of a thousand Saiyans rang out amongst just a dozen. Bellows, cries, screams, shouts, broke out all about.

And we began marching out of the city, chins up high, ragged smiles on every face. The rain was subtle, hardly having an effect on the surrounding. The gate behind us began to close in a loud creak. Then it shut. And when it did, that dragonball glowed. It reminded me of something.

Our trek began. We were heading to the eastern part of the continent. The trip would only last hours.

"Bardock," Zalius began.

I turned to him. He was hidden in the crowd somewhere, but he slowly emerged.

"How's your wife and family?"

"Dead," I replied.

"Sorry to hear that."

"What do you want, Zalius?"

"Perhaps we can cut into those food rations early? We've been traveling for a couple of hours now."

"Ha ha." I just laughed. "How long would you like to live, Zalius?" I stared deep into his eyes.

"A long time. But I'm just saying that I'm hungry. And so are many others."

"How long is a long time?"

"I don't know. One hundred years maybe?"

"Wow. A hundred years is a very long time." His eyes began to twitch slightly. "One hundred years of being hungry. Doesn't sound too pleasant, does it?"

"Sir?"

I just laughed and we continued our journey. We had been traveling for another two or three hours before we took our first break somewhere in the hills. It was dark by then so everything was much clearer. I don't know why. I opened up the sack and laid it down on the ground as a mat. "You all can eat now." There wasn't much there anyways. Just some bread and meat.

"You all are rather brave." A mischievous sounding voice came from somewhere around us. I bent my neck in the direction to see a man dressed in a purple cape and armor. A patch was worn over his eye. He wore that scar proudly, considering it a battle scar. Yet the man hadn't touched the battlefield once in his life. It was Paragus.

"What bad news do you bring now, wretch?" Tate called out to him. Paragus approached us slowly, walking chin up high, and hands on his hips.

"Danger awaits you at the end of your trip."

I gazed upon him, eyes wide open.

"I'm sure Frieza knows by now that you all are heading there. He'll probably send his best men there." Paragus spoke wearing a smile. It was his usual guise. But it made me feel uneasy. He was hiding something.

Tate reached his arm out quickly, and clutched the collar of Paragus shirt tightly. "What do you mean?! What do you mean, fool?!"

"I mean there's soiled blood amongst you!" Paragus replied with a shout, still wearing his usual smile.

"Get rid of him," I spoke calmly. "Get him away from us. He's here to try and ruin us. Just jealous he's not one amongst us. The fool. Get rid of him quickly."

Tate tightened his grip but Paragus quickly began to speak. "You wouldn't do that now, would you?" Tate's grip loosened. "There there. Easy. You might as well turn back now. It would make everything much more simple."

I rose my voice and said, "He'll come with us!"

"What?!" Paragus screamed, eyes jumping wide open. "No! Are you mad? I won't die amongst you!"

We set up our camps for the night, all the while, Paragus screaming and whining. I gathered some wood and dumped then in a scattered stack in front of me. Then I lit up with a small energy ball. I sat down by it and removed the dragonball from my pouch, holding it in front of the flame. It shined like a sun in my hands and I stared deeply into it. This little thing meant so much. It had the potential to bring so much. It sounded unreal.

I thought that at first. Then I stared deeply into it. It was filled with blood. And soon, all seven of them would be. And I didn't even know if it was worth it. I didn't.

The next morning we found ourselves gathered in a circle with me in the center. I looked to each of their faces as we all stood around silently. And in each face I saw the same thing. The same blood-hungry eyes. The same false hope that their death may bring something.

"We're not going to die today," I spoke softly. No one replied. I grew angry. "I said, we are not going to die today!"

"Hell no!" they all shouted at once. They threw their fists up in the air and wore broad smiles.

"Not a body on this planet can put a Saiyan beneath them."

"Hell no!" they chanted again.

"Frieza made slaves of us. He made us animals in his eyes!" I grinded my teeth together in fury and clutched my fist tightly. "Animals! Are we gonna' take that?

"Hell no!"

I changed my tone quickly. "Then what are we gonna' do?"

"Kick his ass!" they roared again. They began jumping up and down, making a ruckus, shouting amongst one another.

I looked into their eyes again. And I smiled. "We have too much to live forever. Frieza will not make slaves of us. He will not make slaves of the Saiyan race!

"Frieza's gonna' get it!" Jangus boomed as he hopped in the middle to, jumping in place. "We ain't gonna' let no lizard control us! Ain't that right, Saiyans!"

"Hell yeah!" they roared again.

"Then, men, what are we standing here for?" I asked them. "Let's make our final move! To the barracks!"

They all screamed into the clouds, the screams of thousands of dreams. And we began our move. For another hour we marched on until we met a hill by the ocean and behind it we could see a bustling city.

I headed up the hill, turned and around said, "Well, here we are. The barracks are located in this city. We all know what to do right? Right?"

"Storm the damned place!" Zalius cried out.

"Like a storm. Come up. Enjoy the view. It's the last you all will see of it."

They all hiked their way up the mountain, mumbling and joking amongst one another. I wouldn't leave my brothers to die. They knew that. None of them would leave the other. They all lined up, should to shoulder, on the peak of the hill and gazed down upon the beauty of the city.

I peered down upon its beauty. Cars were zooming from place to place, with bright white, yellow, blue lights paving their way. Every building had their windows open, letting in the fresh air. The building were high, many feet in the air. Daunting at first sight, but beautiful at second. I let out a slight grin as I gazed about. Frieza's men had it great. Yes they did.

But there was something that got to me. My men were silent. They hadn't said a word since they got up here which is quite strange of them. I looked to them and their lines of sight all pointed to the same direction. I joined in and pointed my eyes in the same direction, and as soon as I did, my eyes opened wide.

A man was standing in front of one of those buildings, staring directly at us with a smile streaked across his face as if drawn on with chalk. That blue skin, that long green hair, that God-like complexion. Zarbon.

I looked to each of my men, their faces were frozen. They tried to act as though they were unfazed, but looking to their trembling, hands I could see right through it. I stared at Zalius. Sweat was building up on his forehead. His mouth was glued shut. His eyes were bound open. The terror struck him again and he took a slight gasp. I looked to Tate. He was standing up straight, wearing a calm face. Then I looked to his hands to see them vibrating faintly in place.

I looked back to Zarbon down below. He was still wearing that smile, killing all my men from the inside out. And then I noticed someone step out from behind Zarbon, partially hidden in the shade of the building. And I immediately knew who it was. I looked to my brother's eyes to see the fires that were once there smother, die down. They were Saiyans no more. And I stood frozen, looking down at the terror below, with dead men all around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

You know what? I wanted to laugh. I really did. Looking back five minutes from now you would have sen a pack of bloodthirsty wolves hiking up a mountain. You would've never guessed seeing them turn into little, frightened pups with their tails between their legs upon reaching the summit. Now we're here. Where did my wolves go? Where are my warriors?!

"Were you all looking for something?" Zarbon said, stepping out of the doorway. His lips curled. "Please, join us and have some tea."

"Sweetened or unsweetened?" I replied with a grin on my face.

Zarbon howled in laughter. "You've got quite a sense of humor there, boy. It's a pain though that you I won't get to hear it for much loner."

"Yeah, ain't it. If only you didn't have to die so soon."

Zarbon's smile quickly faded. The shaded figure began to step out of the doorway as well. It was then easy to see that there as about to be quite a show. I looked at my trembling hand. I tried to control it, but it wouldn't listen. I lied to it, telling it there was no danger, there was no need to be nervous. Damn that was a smart hand. It kept on shaking, trying to control me. Trying to tell me to leave now. I wouldn't let it control me. I wouldn't have it!

The figure was now completely out of the doorway and boasted a giant frame. He was atleast ten feet tall and maybe half of the wide. His face looked as if it was melted on. His nose was missing, with that area smeared and two small holes, barely visible to the eyes, were the only things in the area. His eyes were small with large bags under them, and his mouth was large with a slight downward curl. What kind of a beast had Frieza summoned?

He wore the Saiyan upper body armor on his pale white skin, but on his lower body, merely a robe that touched the floor and covered his legs. Heheh. I couldn't help but smile again. What were the odds? What were the odds that Frieza would bring such a thing to this town?

"Saiyan!" Zarbon shouted to me. "I believe we have something to discuss."

I glanced at my hand. It was vibrating wildly, with my fingers following suit. I balled my fist up, looking at Zarbon with a smirk. "Yeah, we do." I blasted lasted off that summit with a burst of energy and I soared down towards that wicked smile worn on Zarbon's face. My fist tightened, and in moments, I threw it out, with my eyes closed tightly. I heard a loud crash erupt from just in front of me and I felt a hard surface upon my fist. My eyes opened slightly to a squint and I could see in front of me, that mammoth, tightly grabbing my fist.

Zarbon's voice attacked my ears again. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he walked closer to me with his hands behind his back. "I must have forgotten to introduce you two." He looked at the monster's wretched face, then back to mine. "Bardock, this is Viper, our latest mercenary. Frieza put him under my command. Viper, this is Bardock, the town pest."

"And Viper," I started, "this is Zarbon, the asshole."

"How kind of you, Bardock?" Zarbon chuckled sarcastically. "It's funny how fear can bring out the worst in all of us."

I swung my other fist at Zarbon but Viper caught that too and immediately began squeezing them tightly. I gritted my teeth together and planted my feet tightly on the ground as I struggled, struggled not to shout. I writhed and wriggled and bent my knees but I couldn't fight my way out of the vice grip. It began to burn. It was torture. My mouth began to open. I tried to close it, but it was too strong. Too strong for me.

"Hooooh!"

I saw a leg fly and crash into the side of Viper's head. My fists were freed. I blew on them to cool them off, then I looked up to see what it was Tora, a fellow rebel.

"I figure I'm early?" Tora said jokingly.

I grinned weakly. "Far too early."

"Get down here!" he shouted at my men. "What are you cowards doing? Bardock needs your help! You can't just-" Viper's knee smashed into the back of Tora's head and his eyes widened as if about to pop out. He crashed to the earth like a single raindrop.

I lunged at Viper and threw my fist towards his abdomen. He caught it again. In a panic, I ran up his body and kicked his chin upwards. His grip softened. Then I planted both my feet on his chest and kicked my self free from his grasp. "Ain't gonna' work twice on me, mister."

Viper dashed at me before I could properly plant me feet, and as expected, he took me off the ground with a fist to my chest. I felt a pulsing in the area and reached my arm out to it, but Viper was standing above me. But just at that moment, a fist came crashing down on Viper's face, knocking him back. Then a kick came from behind. And one from the side. And another from the other side. Then from the front again. Then a fist to the stomach.

"You guys are kinda' late, don't you think?" I whispered, trying to regain posture.

Tate and Zevin were holding Viper's arms as Zalius was throwing punches to Viper's stomach. But that didn't hold up very long as Viper soon threw them all off and planted his foot on Zalius's face. That's when I decided to charge back in. I focused two energy balls, one in each hand, and with two powerful swings, I hurled each of the blue balls at Viper, knocking him off balance.

Byrus, being the largest and strongest in the group, decided he would go ahead and distract Viper as we attacked form other angles. I headed over to Zalius to see if he was alright. Blood was on his forehead and running form his nose. Apart form that, he looked fine. I helped him up and shouted, "Tate, make sure you keep an eye out of for Zarbon! The rest of you, tear this monster down!"

I set Zalius down and sprung back into battle, delivering fist after fist into Viper's face. Then from behind Viper's head, Tate delivered his signature elbow strike, knocking Viper flat on top of me. That idiot.

Viper hopped back up and pointed his open palm at me. My eyes widened. I knew what was about to happen. He launched a large red wave of energy at me. In seconds I was covered in a raging heat wave as my skin was burning. I screamed and hollered as the wave burned and stung my skin. My hands were reaching for daylight, but nothing was there. And the wave engulfed me. The pain soon ended as everything faded to black.

My eyes began to open, slowly. I squinted upwards and immediately noticed I was deep inside a crater. I struggled to get up, as my body was aching all around. All too many times, have I awoken from near death. Far too many times. It would be better if I could just wake up in HFIL for once. It would make the pain go away. I hope it would.

I crawled out of the crater to see bodies laying all about the battlefield. I then surveyed the area to see Byrus pinned against a wall as fist after fist drove into him. His armor was all shattered, pieces lying about the battlefield, and his face was tattered up and covered with blood as well. Viper lifted him off the ground by his throat and drove his fist completely through Byrus' body. Blood splattered from behind as the red hand withdrew itself from the body.

A few ki balls hit Viper. They were from Zalius and Tate. Viper was unaffected by the attacks. I noticed his armor was wrecked and his cloth was torn, however, his skin looked undamaged, as if he hadn't even been to battle.

He began to walk towards, me kicking up sand as he stepped. I showed my teeth. I tried to walk towards him but I felt a sharp pain in my arm, so I reached over and held it tightly.

"You!" Viper roared. I nearly jumped. He whipped around. "Zarbon!"

Zarbon's eyes widened.

"What were you doing this entire time?!" Viper continued. He turned around and started walking towards Zarbon. "I was outnumbered!"

"You're a strong boy," Zarbon replied. "You can handle yourself."

"I was nearly killed!"

Zarbon smiled. "Then so be it. I'm sure it would've been worth it. You don't have anything to live for anyway. I wouldn't mind."

Viper reached out and clutched Zarbon's neck. He pulled Zarbon up to him and I could see in his eyes, something more alive than I'd seen in any other Saiyan's. His eye sparkled as though it was wet. And his eyes told me an entire story. He didn't utter a word. He set Zarbon down, who immediately fell to his knees, coughing and holding his throat.

It was then that I realized what was lying around me. A body hear, a body there, a body there. It was too familiar. All too familiar. It was so strange that every time I planned a strike, elites would surprise attack us. It was all too strange. And the after effect. Yes, the after effect was always the same. Blood, dead bodies. Body here, body there, when just minutes ago we were ready for a successful mission. And in the end, it makes me wonder, just what we're fighting for. Fighting to win? Or fighting just to be Saiyans?

The dragonball in my pocked glowed like a fierce sun and it was then I remembered that he died trying to be like us Saiyans. Dying foolishly, for fun, for respect, for the right to be called a Saiyan. But why be a Saiyan when he could have been so much more? He could have been so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

The waste lying about the battlefield wasn't anything I wasn't used to. I'd seen it before. It's all happened before and most of the time it was me laying those bodies there, smiling, laughing, sneering as I did it. But this time, I don't know why, but for some odd reason, these bodies, dead and lying about, don't seem like simple bodies to me. It must've been the dragonball in my hand. I looked into it, staring in deep amazement. The ball had nothing to give in return. Nothing but a lifeless stare. It flickered. My eyes widened. It was just a ball. Was all this worth it? For just some lousy toys? I watched as the dragonball faded to sand and seeped between my fingers as I woke up. Yes, it was all worth it.

"Bardock, I've taken care of the survivors," Tora spoke as he approached me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my bloody eye. I couldn't see a thing from it.

"All of them?" I asked, heading towards the rest of the bodies on the floor.

"Two casualties, sir." He pointed to the two bodies I was heading towards. "The rest are just injured."

"Then how come you're doing so well, Tora?"

Tora's eyes widened and his brows curved down as if he thought I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"How come these men are so badly beaten but you're not? You were here the entire time, were you not?"

He stuttered. "Bardock, what are you accusing me of! I fought just as hard as these men did!"

I smiled, weakly at him. "You see those men lying on the ground there." I pointed my blackened finger at them. "I think we all deserve to be there. Right where they are."

"Bardock, you've gone mad!" Tora began to back away from me.

"I've gone mad?!" I shouted, closing my fist. It trembled. "Since when has dying meant anything to you?! Since when has dying meant anything to a Saiyan?! It's they're duty. It's what they live for! We live to die in battle! So don't pretend like you have anything more to live for, Tora!"

"Bardock..."

"One life has never meant a thing to you! When my son died no one came to visit me! Before he died I always thought I wanted him to be just like me! But look at me, Tora..." Tora turned away, nervously. "Look at me!"

His glossy eyes came across my face and he peered deep into my eyes. "What am I, Tora? I'm sad, but I show no tears. I'm lonely, but I don't speak. I'm thirsty, but I don't drink, Tora! Do you see what I am?! I am nothing! Saiyans are nothing!"

"Bardock don't say that! Your words will get you killed!"

I turned away from him and flew off, leaving behind those men who fought for me. In a matter of minutes, I found myself in a familiar place. It was dark as usual and the large gate enticed me, begging me to come in. I stepped towards it as one of the guards stuck his staff in my path.

He looked at me disgustingly and asked, "Who are you?"

"Bardock," I replied as I tried to get by.

"Not so fast. What brings you here?"

"I want to cancel my bargain with Frieza."

"That's LORD Frieza to you. Frieza is not in. You better come back later."

I glanced down at the short man. He was a strange looking alien wearing just a green robe. "Let me through." The guard didn't budge so I grabbed his head tightly with one bloody palm and used the other to send a ki blast into his face. I walked through the gates. And it seemed as though they smiled.

It was dark inside, just as I was used to. Dark an empty. I wandered around for a while and it seemed Frieza really wasn't here. And the mere thought brought a devious plan to my head. I could easily dispose of Frieza.

I crept my way over to Frieza's tables, searching carefully for anything edible. My hands fumbled about, knocking over papers and pencils. I then reached over for something that felt round and I dragged it out of the shadows, and as I realized what it was, my eyes widened and I threw it out of my hands. It was a man's head.

I continued to fumble around the desks until I felt another roundish object. I pulled it out of the darkness to see it was an apple. I gripped the apple tightly as energy flowed from my hand into the apple.

The gate opened.

I dropped the apple and whipped around quickly, breathing heavily as I stared face to face into Frieza's glowing eyes. He floated into the room, saying, "How kind of you to wait for me, Bardock?"

I was panting wildly, my eyes not leaving Frieza's. Dammit I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run. Could I?

"Bardock," he began, his voice stung my ears. "You look rather afraid. What's the matter?" He came closer.

"Nothing," I stuttered. I tried to walk by him to leave, but he stopped me with a simple word.

"Wait."

I waited.

"What's the rush? You were clearly needing something from me, weren't you?"

"No, I was just leaving, " I replied.

"Oh, look! You brought me an apple! How kind of you." The gates shut. My eyes widened and I turned back around to the abysmal darkness. "You brought me this apple, didn't you?"

"Uh...yes," I said, thinking that up on the spot. I had to find away to keep Frieza calm. "I wanted to thank you for the dragonballs."

Frieza just smiled a smile that burnt my eyes. He gazed into me eyes, messing with my mind. My heart was pounding. I'm sure he could hear it. Suddenly, light sparked up all around the room as I all the candles were lit up at once. I jumped. Frieza's smiled widened.

Frieza picked up the apple, observed it carefully for a while then looked at me. I was sweating, breathing hard, trembling. Frieza could definitely see this. I know he could. "You seem afraid, Bardock."

"It's cold in here," I replied.

"Yes, of course. It usually gets cold in here when I enter." He smiled another wicked smile. His mouth approached the apple and opened.

My eyes widened as I watched in amazement. Then his eyes quickly flicked at me with that grin. "Just a minute."

My teeth were chattering.

"This can't be an ordinary apple."

My fingers twitched.

"There's something about this apple."

My hands trembled.

"Yes, it seems as though you did something to it."

My breathing stopped.

"You were trying to kill me Bardock."

My head went cold.

"Yes it all makes sense now: the trembling, the breathing, the pounding heart, the stuttering." Frieza's smile was tearing me apart on the inside. It was suffocating me. I couldn't breathe. He was destroying me. "You killed my butler, came inside, found the apple, and filled it with high potential ki energy, didn't you?"

I stood there, dying.

"Didn't you, Bardock?!"

I nodded my head one time, as my teeth chattered. I was ready for the worst. I kept my head down to hid it in the little darkness left in the room. But I could see out of the corner of my eye, Frieza's finger pointing me. A sudden wave of fear flowed through me. I couldn't control it. I began twitching slightly, prepared for the worst.

The candles went out and I saw a flash of light slice through the darkness right by me. I shut my eyes. The sense of danger left me, but I still didn't want to open my eyes. It was safer here in the dark.

"That pesky rat almost got under my desk. But I killed it just in time." Frieza laughed, viciously. He knew he had me by the throat. "Bardock, you're a bloodthirsty one. You're a snake. I like that. You could be of much use to me. You've clearly proven your ready for more devious and sly tasks. Paragus has a son who was claimed to be born at a very high powerlevel. I should have killed him when I had the chance but that day you all had attacked a fort so I had to redirect my attention. I want him taken care of using that trick you just tried against me."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But..."

"And I want you to frame Zalius for it."

"What?!"

"I was rather clear." Two dragonballs were in his hands. I could tell. I didn't have to open my eyes to see them. They burned my heart.

My heart froze. My breathing slowed. And I got up and left the room, eyes still closed. Still hiding in the darkness, shaded from reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I had never thought about it before, but now, considering the situation, I recall getting this feeling...this feeling inside of me right after we we win a battle, whether it's here or on some other primitive planet. It always comes. I'm not sure what it you can cool it, but it always comes at the thought of me going back home, going to go see my family, my friends, my people. It makes me feel like...a hero. And that means a lot to me...to all Saiyan warriors, to be able to call themselves that. Because, of course, we know we aren't. We know we really don't deserve such a title. No one has said that, though, so don't go quoting me. But you look to each man and you can surely see it for a half second...then it'll fade back to dust.

This time...well this time things were different. We had just won a battle but that feeling didn't come. I knew why, but I ignored it. No use dwelling on it. I had just one focus and that was on getting my son back. I had several dragonballs in my possession so it wouldn't be long before I'd get to see him again.

Right after any major battle the city would be swarmed with people, cheering, shouting, full of joy and excitement. This time was no different as I limped into town. Perhaps Paragus was the one informing them. I've never known. I made my way through the masses, as I headed for my home with the sun beaming down on my bare back.

As I arrived at the doorstep I took a deep breath, reached out my trembling hand. The door swung open. I reached out my hand again. It closed. I took another deep breath then closed my eyes. I reached out my hand. The door opened. And I walked in.

I squeezed my eyes together making sure there was no chance of them opening without me allowing them to. I began navigating the darkness, stumbling and colliding with objects hidden in the blackness. My arms swung in a steady motion, surveying the environment cautiously. They soon found their selves planted steadily atop a still, cold object. My fingers jerked gently as I slow moved them across the objects features, steadily evaluating its figure. I made sure my eyes were closed as tightly as possible.

"My, boy," I spoke with a barely audible voice. I turned around and appearing right before me was a bright orange ball, floating in the midst of the darkness. But my eyes were closed. My eyes were closed! I backed up and the dragonball merely got closer. I reached out my hand to touch it and slightly before contact, the ball was no longer there, rather, Kakkarot was standing before me, short, wearing a smile, and his father's haircut.

"I'll be just like you, Pa," he spoke in a boasting manner. "Yup. You wait and see." He grinned out wide.

"No..." I don't know whether that word came out or I merely meant to say it. "You can't be here. You're gone. You're gone!"

And that was it. That was it. Gone. Just like that. And I was returned to my lorn darkness.

"Kakkarot..." I felt uneasy. He was just here, wasn't he? Where did he go? What happened to him? "Kakkarot!" I glanced about without moving my head at all. "This isn't funny, Kakkarot! Come back!" Circles. I was spinning in circles looking about the emptiness around me. There was nothing there. Nothing.

"You look afraid."

It was Frieza.

The sinister voice went on, "You want your boy back?"

I turned around, and there he was, standing before me. But his voice seemed to come from all sides. I opened my eyes, but he was still there, and I was still here in this pool of blackness. "Get out, Frieza." My voice came out gruff and distorted.

"Do you want him back?"

I looked into his glossy, putrid eyes. "Yes."

"I have him."

"Frieza!" My voice echoed all about me, striking in from all sides. "Damn you, Frieza! Damn you, Frieza! Frieza!"

He merely chuckled. And as he chuckled, my rage grew. My fists tightened. "Bardock, if you want him back, I'll be glad to give him back. But you know what you have to do."

"No, Frieza," I whispered, head facing the ground. I noticed I was sweating. My face, my back, my palms, all drenched in sweat and even my eyes I noticed wetness. I was hoping it was sweat or blood. "You can't do this to me, Frieza."

"You know what you have to do, Bardock. Unless you don't want the boy back." Frieza's voice grew louder and more distorted as he spoke. "One mere task."

"Dammit, Frieza!" My eyes opened wide. Frieza was no longer there. A thin metal door was before me, and all about me were books stacked on tables, loaves of bread on the counter, furniture hidden in corners of the room and a body atop a table in the center of the room. I turned on the light. Then left the room, grabbing a coat on my way out.

I stepped back out into that open street, people walking by me, left and right, paying me no mind. I marched through town, heading for Paragus's home. He was rarely ever home but his son was. His son only left the house to go to school. But that was it. The other kids in the neighborhood didn't like him which was more than enough incentive to stay in save for the fact that they were also street rats. Those other kids did every crime in the book and never faced punishment. I used to be one of those kids.

Everyone in town knew Broly's story. Him and my son were born on the same day and were both scheduled for a suicide mission to earth. I arrived right before the mission and scheduled my other so, Raditz to take the mission instead since I was certain the mission wouldn't kill him. Turns out he died upon arrival. Killed by an old man. Broly, on the other hand, was scheduled for immediate execution after they found his massive powerlevel. There have been a lot of rumors about it: some saying it was over nine thousand, some saying it was in the millions, who's to trust? Anyways, the execution was delayed because that day I launched an attack on some of Frieza's loyals. Frieza had to reassert his attention to me and in that time, Paragus took his son and hid him away in this small village here. I'm surprised his bi mouth hasn't already got him caught.

As I arrived in the area, there was a small crowd near Paragus's house. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't care either. In a matter of time, he crowd parted from the cul de sac and I headed towards the house, standing two stories high and built with a fine steel alloy. It was semi-circular just like all the other homes around, but was larger. I took quiet steps up to the doorway and knocked a we times. No reply so I peeked in from one of the windows and as I gazed about I saw nice statues of brave warriors, wicked monsters, and great rulers all about and by one of the statues, way deep in a dark corner, I saw a lump sitting on the floor, head covered. I'd never seen Paragus like that before. Haven't seen anyone like that.

I knocked louder on the door and about a minute later, the door cracked open and a head peeked through. "Bardock?" Paragus said quietly.

I nodded.

"Bardock!" He shouted as he swung the door open. "Good to see you survived that battle! That's three bets in a row I've won!"

"Bets?" I said, curling my eyebrows.

"Why don't you come in?" he said as he gestured me inside. "Please stay as long as you like."

I sat comfortably on one of his couches. "So you've been betting?"

"Heheheh. It's nothing." His voice got low. "Just a...a side thing. It'll be hard for me to get a job here, ya know? It gets he money flowin' in." He laughed his usual rugged laugh.

I glanced at him. "That explains the house."

"Pa," the voice of a young boy called out. "Come see this!"

Paragus turned to me with a smile and said, "That's my boy. Broly. He's a wiseguy but, heh, feels weird sayin' this but...he makes me smile. Nah. You wouldn't understand."

But I did.

I watched them as they took off to the kitchen right behind me. I followed them with my eyes.

Paragus yelled to me, "Watch some TV and enjoy yourself! I'll be right back! And thanks, Bardock, for helpin' me out all these years. You're a loyal friend. Only loyal friend I got."

Yeah. Loyal friend.

Paragus patted Broly on the head a couple of times. "Good job, boy. Maybe some day you might beat your pops."

"C'mon, old man," Broly exclaimed, exposing his missing teeth as he spoke. He was an adorable boy. "I beat your score fair and square."

"You cheated, little man," Paragus replied with a croaky voice. "Maybe some day you'll beat me."

"But I did!" He pointed upstairs.

"If only you was as excited about school as you was about games. C'mon, Broly where's ya' grade report?"

Broly moaned and flung his face up to the ceiling as he turned around and marched upstairs reluctantly.

"Crazy kids!" Paragus said to me with a bright grin on his face. "Never doin' their school work."

Moments later Broly came running down the stairs with a sheet of paper in his hand. "Here ya go, old man."

"What'd ya get?" Paragus asked, taking the paper from him.

"Read it."

Paragus glanced over the grades and his eyes widened as he nodded. I suppose the grades were good. Kakkarot always got good grades. "I'm surprised, Broly. Ya grades are good. Real good. Why wasn't ya grades this good from the start?"

"Behavior. And I couldn't concentrate."

"So what changed for ya? Why'd ya wait this long to do good?"

"That kid, Kakkarot, left the class. He hasn't been to class in a while. He always made me mad when he cried and I always got in trouble for telling him to stop."

"Tellin' him to stop?"

Broly looked to the floor shamefully. "Well...yellin' at him. But that aint gonna happen no more, pops. Cause that baby's gone. I think he went to a new school!"

Yeah. He's gone.

"Who's that guy in the living room, pa?"

"An old friend of mine's. He always got me outta trouble and helped find me a place to live here. That's Kakkarot's pa. You and Kakkarot were born on the same day." Paragus smiled widely.

"Yuck," Broly exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. "That baby."

"Look here, boy," Paragus said, patting Broly's wild, brown hair. "I know how much you like the sea and fish. So why don't we go fishin' sometime since ya did so well in class?"

"Are ya serious, Pa?"

"Yep. Tomorrow. First thing in the mornin'."

I didn't hear what Broly said because I covered my ears just before he said it. But immediately after, he ran upstairs to his room, leaving Paragus there with a smile spread all over his face. "He can't wait till tomorrow. Heh heh."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Well, it's gettin' late and tomorrow's a big day. So you can stay here the night if ya so please. I'm off to bed. Night. And thanks for everything."

"No prob." My words came out stiff and manufactured. I laid down on that couch and shut my eyes, hoping this was just a dream. But no. This couldn't be any realer.

I sat there most of the night, eyes wide open, peering at the blank TV screen, waiting for the right hour of the night. I sat there, motionless, waiting. And when that hour struck, I was in that small room, toys on the floor around me: a soldier here, a tiger there, a lion here, and right in front of me, a bed with a small boy in it. And in my hand...a drink designed to kill. I poured the drink down the boy's throat. The boy wasn't going fishing tomorrow. And that man would no longer thank me.

The following day, Zalius found the bottle in his room. The bottle containing the poison. It was found with his finger prints on it. Everyone in town knew it was him who did it, even me. He pleaded to me over and over to tell them he didn't do it, to tell them he was innocent. But I couldn't do that. That would be lying. We all know he did it. We all know he killed that adorable little boy and broke that lonely man's heart. And for that, he would be punished. He deserved it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A small flame flickered on. It burned, illuminating, no, tearing a small hole in the shadows before me. And an eye was revealed, filled with malice, deception, vice. I gazed back.

Another candle was lit, this time on the other side, revealing another eye, identical to the first. But this one wore a look of failure, frustration. I gazed back.

The orange glows swayed gently in the nonexistent breeze. The eyes held still, jutting from the darkness, gazing into me, attempting to enter my soul, rip its way through, and tear it out. I just smiled.

"How did it go?" The words crept out from the darkness, trying to sneak up behind me and put a blade down my spine. My grin grew wider.

"Well," I replied, my words easily clawing their way through the shadows. "Well indeed."

"All according to plan?" The words were strained, as if they struggled to reach me.

"According to plan," I replied. Gazing back into those eyes. And at these words, I noticed a change. One of the eyes collapsed in pain, and strained to reemerge from the black shield that supposedly covered it. The other grew, swelled into a large, circular orb streaked with red vessels, and saturated with torment.

Another light flickered on, this one much greater than the last two, and illuminated an entire portrait. The face emerged. It was wearing its uniform smile, the facade used to keep it in place, together, and in control. The smile was cracked, chipped.

There was no mirror, but I knew that I now had that smile worn on my face. I reached out for the orange sun that emerged from the fog.

I spent the evening in the bar, drinking my thoughts away. Everything seemed to move one slow motion. I kinda' liked it. It made me feel powerful. We all aspire to that, don't we? 'Course we do.

The next morning was spent staring at the green sack in the corner of my room, filled with small holes, and bright orange orbs stuffed inside. It's strange thinking that those balls could save me. Even stranger thinking that they cost me a soul. I didn't know whether or not they worked. But, who knows? Maybe hope actually is worth one's soul.

That afternoon I was to be at Truance City for my next assignment. The mission was to intercept a terrorist attack planned at the inauguration ceremony of Frieza's newly appointed governor. I was to eliminate the terrorist leader before the public. Well, that was the primary objective, atleast. The secondary objective would earn me another dragonball. And all I had to do was bring down the organization members and any accomplices involved.

I headed to the pod station on the coast of town. It was amassed by bodies, moving in swarms in all directions. In most cases this is normal. But there was something different this time. Each of these people carried no unique identity. Each face looking just the same as the next. I bumped and shoved my way through these hordes, making no eye contact with any of the individuals. I doubt they even noticed.

Even on the pod, sitting on the inside seat, I could see all around me, men, women, children, looking exactly the same. The boy kicking the back of my seat, looked just like the woman sitting next time, stroking her hair with her claws. And that woman looked just like the man loading his cargo under his seat, who looked just like the old lady squeezing her way through the crowded aisle. I closed my eyes.

As the pod came to a halt, I could here a booming voice emerging from the intercom.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, the key to our survival in this world, in this universe, is to advance, to change, to grow. Whether these amends come in the form of our administrations, our diplomacy, our economic standings, the change must begin within each and every one of us. Together, me, you, your friends, family, neighbors, can bring happiness to this our world."

As I stepped off, I noticed the towering structures justing from every patch of ground, and of every color in the sky. It just so happens that I was up there with them, and below me, was a mass of individuals, wearing golden, blue, red, robes and scarves dangling around their necks.

The drop off station was connected to this pod by tube, so it was a short walk to the towering structure.

"In the event that this planet that we all love collapses, and its pieces disseminate through this spanless universe of ours, why shall anyone remember who we were? Where will be marked in the large stone tablet of wonders? We are not winning the diplomatic race. We are not winning the socioeconomic race. What are we winning? The arms race? Perhaps. But that is nothing short of barbaric. How can an entire civilization be known and remembered only for their brute strength, as if they have no minds of their own? The barbarians and Neanderthals of the past had to rely on this brute strength. They hadn't the minds that we have developed to this point in time, and had to result to their last resort, brute force. We cannot do the same. We have evolved. Our minds have expanded."

I headed into the clear-glassed elevator. There was a man in there, or perhaps a dog. Who knew? Either way, he stared at me the entire way down, as if I was some sort of a madman. I pretended to ignore him, staring out the window and gazing at the magnificent structures wrought by these people. Every structure touched a star in the sky.

I noticed a flock of people heading to the plaza down the road. That, I presumed, must have been the setting for the inauguration speech being held.

"No man, woman, or child in this audience here today, can look into the other's soul, and see and see a different person. Each soul before me today is identical to the next. Is that what you wish? Is that what we are all striving towards? This uniform facade that we are all the same person, defined only by our physical aspects, or blemishes? Look at our neighbors in this galaxy. Earth, for example, populated by billions of different souls, each one striving for different goals, dreams, hopes, and desires. Now, my friends, look into your neighbor's eyes, and tell me what you see."

The elevator door opened, and I stepped out. The woman entering released a scream, as though she had seen a dead body. Silly woman.

As I exited the front door, heading out to the streets, I noticed another wave of men and woman coming, heading in a general direction. It was only obvious to follow their lead. I stepped into the horde, inconspicuously, and then proceeded to squeeze shove, and bump my way through, hurrying to the hotel that supposedly housed the seditious organization.

"What we need, ladies and gentlemen, is a compass. A compass to point us in the right direction, and to lead us down the right path to progression and advancement, not only in this galaxy, this universe, but in our souls, our beings. And, my friends, I will be that compass. Too long have we been brainwashed with these illusions of grandeur coming from the desire to conquer. Too long have we been brainwashed into being what we call the "ideal Saiyan warrior", but what the rest of the world calls a barbarian, a brute. And too long, dear people, have we wasted our intellectual geniuses on the illusion of greatness through brute force. It's time, now, to move on, and I will put forth my best diligence, with the efforts of Lord Frieza in mind, and the efforts of you all, my people, in my mind, to strive to make the necessary changes to create ripples in this lake of ours."

The hotel door stood before me, light overhead saying, "Central Truance Hotel". It flickered with a dastardly fear. I opened the door.

My eyes darted across the room, scanning the venue as quickly as I could. The terrorist was planning a suicide attempt. In order for me to frustrate his attempts, I would need to prevent him from exploding. Simple enough. I had fifteen minutes left till they would explode at the podium, in the hotel, at the bank nearby, and in the audience. Where these fellows learned such an ability, I do;t know. And its' not my business to dabble in. But the slightest mistake was not affordable.

The only one I needed to worry about was the hotel explosion. This one was to be executed by the leader, Grimwall. He should stand out. I stepped in, noticing a plentiful of people in the lobby peering at the television screen hanging from the ceiling. They were staring at a middle-aged face, a man with no hair, and a large, pointed nose. He had a large, strong jaw to follow, sharp cheek bones that carved his skin meticulously, and a thick neck to hold up his large sturdy, head. His voice was deep and strong, echoing through the crowd as he spoke through the mic before him.

"You're early." I heard the voice come from behind me. It sounded young, but strong. And all too certain. Far too certain.

My head grew cold. He couldn't know. No, he doesn't know. He can't tell. I didn't turn around.

"Boom..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ground Zero

It's amazing how you can look in a man's eyes and see everything about them. And every now and then you can look back at a mirror somewhere and record what you see somewhere deep down in the recessions of your memory. Like burying a treasure. And in most cases, the one who buries that treasure isn't the one to unearth it. So I learned to be careful how much I exposed my eyes, the map to my treasure.

"You look surprised," the man spoke once more.

"Can I help you?" I asked, taking a seat at the bright yellow rounded table. I didn't expect him to be so perseverant.

"You in a hurry?" He spoke in a rather static, almost robotic tone. As if he was a recording. "You're quite early."

I faced the TV, pretending to be engulfed in the ceremonial speech. My attention wasn't diverted, however, from my surroundings. And it wasn't long till I realized he was sitting at my table in the chair across from me. He leaned back, as though he was comfortable.

"Never assumed that one of you hitmen would be so small. Was expecting someone of...slightly greater stature."

I turned my head, inconspicuously as possible. "Hitman?"

He smiled, stretching the grey skins on his face. His bulging eyes seemed to give a shiver, freezing in the cold, frosted cavities of his face. His purple lips returned to their original form.

"A hitman wouldn't be here on such short accord. Nor would he take the time to have a seat and enjoy himself."

The man leaned in closer to me. "A hitman has all the reason to. Wouldn't want to get caught...would he?" His voice was eerily static. As though he wasn't really there.

"You're right. But at the same time, delving into matters you have no hope of proving." I grabbed a cup from the row on on the counter beside me. "Have a drink."

"I never had the pleasure of hearing your name," he said, collecting the glass with his pale fingers. His cheek bones shifted up as a slight smile formed on his face.

"I haven't had the pleasure of hearing your name either," I replied, my voice steady as possible. The battle had begun, and I was on thin ice. I could afford no missteps.

"Of course, of course," He said, taking a sip from him cup. As the cup lowered from his face, I realized his eyes were still glued on mine. I turned my head back to the television. "Vance."

He was back on the defensive. Right where I needed him.

"Mine is Zalius," I said, grabbing a cup for myself off the shelf. I didn't bother to sip.

He aimed for my eyes again. He missed. "An intelligent man on that TV screen there."

"Yes indeed. He knows what he's saying."

"Oh, of course." He scooted up in his seat, slowly scratching the yellow off the table with his fingernails. "He speaks of such ignorant and prehistoric doings of our people, knowing good and well, he's not one of us. Such assertions are only presented when one is certain of the outcomes and confident in his self. Where would such confidence and security come from, and bestow itself upon a man among wolves?"

I kept silent. I was running out of big words to use.

He just stared at me, with his blank look, pried open eyes, and ghostly pale stare.

"I agree," I uttered. The scraping stopped. I was waiting for the robot to ramble, hoping he would. But there was an eerie silence as though time had stopped. I turned to the TV.

"Fourteen. Fourteen long days we have been fighting. Thirteen of which have resulted in casualties of over a thousand men. Why, you ask?"

"Tell me. Why?" the man responded, speaking as though hypnotized by the television screen.

"We are fighting change! And the long we fight, the more will die! Change will not stop fighting! Change is part of nature! Ten years ago, a revolution of slightly less magnitude took place on the eastern coast of this planet. The revolution lasted five years and was over the significance of this "Super Saiyan", whose existence was proven false. And for the sake of drawing direct comparisons, if you will allow me-"

"Please, do," the man interrupted. He was completely absorbed.

"I will point out the casualties of that five year struggle. Three thousand seventy two. The exact number of men, women, and children killed. And over a minor disagreement. Now imagine, with a situation as great as ours, a situation involving the future of the entire planet, involving each and every one of our lives, will the casualties not be tenfold that of those a decade ago."

"They will. Most certainly." His face was tremoring.

"So why not surrender our resistance to change? Are there hopes of winning?"

"No."

"Are there hopes of growing free of the natural inclination to disagree?

No.

"Are there hopes of escaping the grasp of time, nature, the mind, the soul?"

No.

"Then why don't we relinquish our efforts to resist foreign rule? Why not give in to change? Why not help our society grow? Why not help ourselves to grow? My friends, there is never the intention of a man, to bring down his brother. And if he does, intentionally bring down that brother, he will remorse for the next few days, and he will learn, grow stronger. And with that strength, he will inspire. And with that inspiration our world will grow. We will grow."

"We will," he murmured. He seemed to have completely lost consciousness of the outside world.

I took a sip from my cup, staring him in the eyes. Gandering deep into his soul, his crevices, the labyrinths, the jungles.

"Ten years ago..." he began, still staring at the TV screen. Eyes still frozen wide open. Stare as ghastly as always. "I lead a revolution, that was destroyed."

My eyes widened. Something was building, and I could sense an instability in his powerlevel. Things were getting out of control. My lips were tremoring. I didn't have the resources for this mission.

"Two weeks ago, I started another."

"They didn't kill you the first time?"

"Let me finish my story!" He shouted, his expression hadn't changed. His face was static as though only his mouth could move. His eyes were still frozen to the TV screen. "King Vegeta sided with Lord Frieza's rule. He was a vital asset to Frieza's gain of support. He was the connection between Frieza and the Saiyans."

He paused and looked at me for a second. I heard the scraping again.

"So I took him hostage one day. But no one knew."

He paused once more, and the scraping did as well. He looked back at me, eyes trembling violently. "I said no one knew!"

I shifted back in my seat. Everyone else in the store ignored us, as if we didn't exist.

"I didn't tell anybody! I just took him and left." He looked down at his feet. "I didn't use him as a shield. I didn't even give him a chance to speak, nor anyone else a chance to see, or speak to him. Nobody knew!"

I noticed his cup was tipped over, pouring out the liquids onto his lap. He didn't react. His face remained quivering. "You know why?"

I opened my mouth slowly.

"Because we would both die. I didn't care if I died. He was a traitor to us all, and I would be a hero. I would save the whole Saiyan race."

"What? Saving us from what?"

"From ourselves. And in due time, you will see, man vs man, Saiyan vs Saiyan, blood vs blood. We will no longer no who is who.

"What?" I began to feel a fluctuation in his energy levels once again. I had no control over the situation any longer. I didn't even know the situation any longer.

"I took the treacherous soul to the dragonball chamber, with his help of course. There, I detonated, an effort to prevent this all." He paused once more, steady. No movement in his body. Hard to tell he was even breathing.

I sensed my head growing cold, and the skin on my face began to feel like the pale, frozen skin on his own. My heart shivered.

"The dragonballs died. King Vegeta died. And I died. I was a martyr."


End file.
